HAUNTED HOSPITAL BUT FOR ONE SPECIAL LITTLE GIRL STORIES OF COURAGE
by littleredforever1970
Summary: Imagine going to a Halloween costume party on devils night and it's at a closed Hospital that used to be open. Well even when it was open it was always claimed to have strange things always happen that were unexplained. But the strangest thing is you are one of those people that have a past there when it was open. My name is Laura. I know this hospital is haunted because I had expe


Chapter 1

I was standing against my locker talking to Heather. "Are you Troy planning on doing anything tonight?" I asked Heather.

"Yeah Bryan holding a costume party at the old Community hospital." She told me.

They closed it down years ago. They said we didn't need more then 1 hospital.

I hated Community Hospital any ways. When I was little I had to surgery and stay in that hospital more than once. I had a very bad experience there or was it good.

"Hey Laura why don't you and Chris come?" She asked me. "Maybe I will, I love a good party, plus I can't turn down spending time with my best friend now can I." I told her.

Chris and I arrive at Community Hospital. I'm dressed up as Bella from twilight, Chris is dress up as Chucky, from Child's play I always hated that movie. Mainly because Chucky creeps me out.

We finally found Heather and Troy. Heather was dressed up as nurse and Troy was a zombie. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Laura please don't freak out but Frank here."

Frank was my ex boyfriend who abused me. He still thinks were together. He has been stalking me.

"I swear he follows me every where. He just needs to take a hint."

We turn to see Bryan walk up to us. He is a really good friend of ours. He also throws all the awesome parties.

"Hey Bryan!" He dressed up as a transformer. We shake our heads. Only because he is one biggest transformer geek. He even collects them.

"Hey, Guys! I can't believe the turn out." He tells us.

"Well you throw great parties and have all the greatest themes, so who wouldn't show up to your parties dude." Troy tells him.

"Hey, make sure you guys check out the place though I got the whole place deck out as a creepy hospital."

"Cool we'll check it out." We told him. "Hope you guys enjoy it, if anyone like haunted places it's you guys, you guys are my biggest fans." He tells us.

We smile as he walks away. "So what do you guys say and we get our spooky on and we start with the basement and work a way up." Heather asks us.

We all head over to the stairs and head down. We walk down the hall way and walk into the old operating room.

Yes, creepy! When I grew up they did the surgeries in the basement. I remember the black mask they used back then to. I get the chill's even thinking about it.

We look around and he got figures and everything to make it look real. There's a patient on the table cut open, with all the fake blood and guts. Doctors and nurses standing over him. There's an anesthesiologist to. But there's a creepy feel to the room. We walk out.

We go into the next operating room, and it set up where the doctor is doing brain surgery creepy.

We walk into the next one and it set up where there doing eye surgery like I had when I was little.

I look in the corner and still looks exactly the same. All the cabinets the chair where the anesthesiologist sat with me on his lap and put black scary mask on my face.

He tells me, to think of it like being a pilot on airplane. Because that's what they would wear to get oxygen.

He ask me if I knew my abc's. I nodded my head yes. He said when he put the mask on to do my abc's and he says them with me. He was so nice to me.

"Alright Laura don't be scared sweetie, here comes the pilot's mask ok!" I nod to him. I wanted to be a big girl I remember and not be scared but I was.

The mask was on. I heard this strange noise from it. It smelled funny and tasted funny to I that she remember too. "Alright, Laura let's do our abc's now." I nod again.

"A, b, c, d, e, f, g, hhh..." I started to feel funny and everything went black on me. I slowly open my eyes. But I only remember only opening one eye. I feel the other eye and it had this patch on it.

I felt something in my hand and I look and it was wrapped up with a tube coming out of it. I look around and there was this clear plastic thing around my bed. It freaked me out, because I really couldn't see out of it.

I started to scream out and cry. I didn't want to be there. People came in and told me to calm down. They told me I couldn't come out until my oxygen level went up. I didn't know what that meant.

They said I quit breathing during surgery. "Hey earth to Laura are you in there, hello!" I see a hand wave in front of me.

"You were off in space Laura are you alright?" Heather asked me. "Ummm, yeah! Sorry, I was just remembering something from when I was little."

We walk out of there and went ahead and decided to go to a different floor. As we reached the 4th floor and walk through the door it was like walking down memory lane again.

At first I seen how it was set up all freaky and everything and then I started to see kids and nurses walking around like they us to be when I was little.

I shake my head because I didn't want to remember. "Hey weren't you her for surgeries when you were little Laura?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah, don't remind me I feel like I had to many in this hospital." I told them.

"I got a question for all of you. So do you guys think it's haunted? Not by stories. But your own opinion!" Chris asks us.

I try to act like I don't want to answer that question. I look up and they are all looking at me now.

"Alright yes, it's haunted, and I even had experiences every time I stayed here when I was here. So you guys can stop looking at me like that now."

They all looked at me in shock. Heather who has been my best friend since I was a kid. "How come you never told me, and we're best friend's like sister?" Heather asks me.

"It's not something you want to tell someone, much relieve when your a kid Heather. I didn't really care at the time if you were my best friend or not. Plus I didn't think you believe me any ways." I told her.

I tried to walk ahead of them to avoid talking about it. Heather finally stops me. She jumps in front of me.

I get this funny feeling so I turn my head and sure enough it's room 428 where I had my first experience.

"Oh come on tell us about them. Ppppllleeeaaassseee!" Heather begs me in her own way.

"Alright, then will start here then." I told them.

"Room 428?" Troy asked me. "Yes, in fact this is where I had my very first experience. This is the children ward." I told them.

We walked in and some how it looks the same, the bed has the oxygen tent on it, from back then.

============MEMORY================

I was 6 then. My mom brought me to hospital. Mom held my hand when we walked in. I looked around watching people walking around.

"Laura sit right here so I can go sign you in." I nod my head yes to my mother. I climbed up into the chair and stay there.

I saw my mommy standing in line waiting to sign a clip board. I watch these ladies walk by in weird hats on there heads, and there hair done up.

Men walk by with long white jackets on. I remember my doctor telling me about them when he told me about my trip coming here.

Even though a different looking doctor was doing my surgery, I had a very special doctor I saw all the time. I was born with special problems my mommy and daddy told me.

I just knew I shake all the time and sometimes I see two or more of things in front of me, and other problems but don't know what they are.

But Dr. Frankenstein. (Yes I know like the scary story.) But he really cool. He told me I was going to take a trip to a very big building, where unlike him doctors were white coats.

That workers there wear different color outfits and I would know the different. See I was going to get one eye fixed.

Back in the 70's they had a surgery that could fix my eye problem. One catch I had to stay in the hospital for a week or so.

But as my doctor told me about my trip he told me he visit me every day, because I was his favorite patient.

My mommy came back and sat next to me. "Mommy is daddy going to come see me today after he gets out of work?"

She reached for my hand. "Probably not honey, once I get you settled in I got to leave and go pick up your sister. But I will be here tomorrow I promise." She told me.

"Laura Andrews!" I heard my name being called. Mommy held my hand and I climbed down and followed her to this office like space thing.

I climbed into the chair beside my mommy. I heard my mommy answer a bunch of questions about me.

The lady comes out from desk and kneels down in front of me. "Hey sweetheart, can I see your wrist please!" I look up at my mommy. "It's alright Laura." Mommy tells me.

I reach out my right arm for her and she pushes up my sleeve to put this bracelet on my wrist. "This is to tell everyone here who you are and who your doctor is and mommy is." I smile at knowing this. "You have such a adorable smile!" She tells me.

Once we were done a girl in a red stripe dress took us in a elevator to where a board lit up number 4. Mommy hung on my hand the whole way.

We turn into this room. The girl told my mommy it was room number 428. Once I got settled in I was alone.

I sat on the edge of the bed looking around at this big room. In a way I was kind of happy of not having to see my sister we don't get along even though she was younger.

I heard a familiar voice and a smile goes on my face. "So how is my favorite patient liking her first visit to the hospital so far?" Dr. Frankenstein asks me

"BIG!" I told him. He laughs. He reaches out his hand. I take it. "I want to take you for a walk and show you this big place as you call it. That way it's not so scary for you alright." Dr. Frankenstein tells me.

He always found a way to explain things to me and show me. Because with some of my problems it was hard for me to relate or understand things in the real world.

I'm a advance case in this disability. What could all go all wrong with it, I had almost all of them. My mommy said Dr. Frankenstein was a angel in disguise when we found him. Because he took special care in his patients with my special problems.

He took special time in me though, because he said he and others could learn from me. It made me feel good, because I always got to go on trips with my mommy and Dr. Frankenstein. Even though they did test on me.

As we walked he explained everything to me. It was interesting to me but it also helped me not to be scared.

Dr. Frankenstein stayed with me until I fell asleep. I woke up and it was dark in my room. I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided I was going to explore but I knew not to get caught because that would be the end of my fun. I climbed down out of the bed. I opened the door.

I looked and didn't see no body. I walked really slow until I saw someone. I looked around and found a 2 shelves to squeeze between to hide. I waited until they were gone.

I made it to the door that said stairs I opened it and slowly pull it close behind me.

I looked both ways trying to figure out if I go up or down. I decided to go down to the floor where all the bigger kids were.

Dr. Frankenstein told me and showed me. I wanted to go back to where all the books were. I open the door very slowly and peeked out to see the coast was clear and it was.

I quietly shut the door. I stood there a second to remember which direction we went to go that room with all the books. To the left.

I hurried as my little feet would take me. I turned into the room. I was in aww at all the books. See even at 6 I love books. I didn't care if I really couldn't understand all the words, but I did know how to read and in speech class they taught me how to sound out words if I didn't know them.

So not a lot of people knew I could read books I shouldn't be reading yet. I really couldn't explain it to them either, because I had a speech problem and couldn't talk very well.

I walk around until I found a book that took my interest. Little house on the prairie, by Laura Ingalls Wilder. I found. I smiled because it had my first name on it.

I walked over to the window where I have more light shining in. I sat down and open the book and started reading. I closed one eye so I only see one book.

I was really getting into the book and imaging myself in the story. When I heard some one ask me a question.

I look up and see a boy about 11 years old standing next to me. "What?" I asked him.

"You can actually read that book?" He asked me. I nod my head yes.

"How old are you?" He asked me. I hold up six fingers. "You got to be kidding me. That's a lot of words you shouldn't even know in there." He tells me.

"I in a classs that I learn wordsss." I tell him. I have a lot of problem with the letter S so it sounds like I say it longer.

"Well that would kind of explain why you can read bigger books then. Does any know?"

"Just Dr. Frankenssstein and now you. Oh my bessst friend Heather." I told him. "Wait your one of those kids aren't you?" I turn my head away afraid to answer because people always made fun of me.

"Hey I didn't mean it as a bad thing and I won't make fun of you I promise. I was just asking." He tells me.

"Let me make this easier on you, my name is Randy I'm here because I have a sick heart." I turn back to him. "Hi, I'm Laura. Yep I am one, they tell me I a case." I tell him.

"So your the one they always have in the papers but don't ever put there name in it!" He explains. I just nod.

We talk for awhile. Then I snuck back up to my room. I go back again the next night but tell him I won't be able to the next night because I was having surgery in the morning. He understood.

Once I was asleep for my surgery I guess I quick breathing. I just started to cry because I was standing beside the table with all the people standing there.

I kept trying to get there attention but they didn't even look at me. Then I heard Randy voice.

I turned and look at him. "What's wrong Laura?" He asked. "No one will listen to me and I'm scared."

He walks over to me and holds my hand. "What are you scared about Laura?" he asked me.

"I know it's me laying there on the table, I can't breathe. But I'm here and there, it scares me because I no one will tell me if I'm died and I'm just waiting for someone to take me to heaven." I told him.

"Oh is that all?" He asked. I nodded. "Well why don't I take you to a less scary place while we wait and I will explain alright." I just nod again.

Randy took me to the room where all the books were. We sit down by the window. I look up at Randy. "Ssso tell me!" I told him.

"Alright then, so as you figure out I'm a well ghost." I stop him. "No a angel." I smile big at him.

"Alright an angel then. Well I chose to help make it easier for you while you were here, because your special you see, you will learn as you grow up you will fascinate alot of people, go through horrible things in your life, but you will also learn you have different types a gifts. So for now while we wait for your body to fight and wake up, I will stay here and keep you company. But when you wake you will remember everything that most people won't, but you can't tell no one alright." He tells me.

==============END OF MEMORY=======

"I actually woke up in that thing there, it's called an oxygen tent" I told them.

"So wait Randy was a ghost, and you died is what your trying to tell us?" Troy asked me.

"Randy was my Angel and yes!" I tell them.

"Hey she telling the truth on the part that she dyed during surgery. Everyone including my family showed up at the hospital that day they didn't think Laura would make it the the first 24 hours after surgery. In fact I remember looking at her sleeping through that thing it freaked me out with all the wires and tubes she had on her. You should of heard her scream the falling night. I bet she woke up the whole hospital." Heather started to laugh.

"Hey, not funny you be 6 years old and wake up in that thing with wires and tubes coming off you."


End file.
